


Pop Rocks

by Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Candy, College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, this is pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants to share his candy with Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Rocks

Usually, Sam found having Gabriel Novak as a roommate to be a blessing. He kept the fridge stocked when Sam couldn’t afford groceries, let him bounce ideas off of him, made sure that Sam took the night off from studying at least once a week and had a little fun. He was charming, if sarcastic, and funny, if incorrigible. And even when he was being particularly irritating—which he often was—it was somehow made easier to handle by the warm smile always dancing in his eyes.

It also didn’t hurt that Sam had a massive, unwieldy crush on the idiot.

Sometimes, however, Sam couldn’t remember why he bothered tolerating Gabriel’s presence. Like now, for instance.

“Gabe, where the _hell_ did you get all this candy?”

Gabriel grinned up at Sam from his position on the floor. He sat in the middle of their suite’s living room, which was currently filled with _mountains_ of sweets—enough to fuel an army of small children. Or one obnoxious twenty-two year old.

“Post-Halloween sale at Wal-Mart,” he said gleefully. “I’m stocking up for winter.”

“Stock _ing?_ As in not finished?”

“Sam,” he cocked an eyebrow, “it’s me. I am _going_ to need more.”

Sam frowned. “I just… I’m _not_ dealing with anymore of your messes. Not after that crap you pulled with the giant Snickers bar. So could you at least put it away somewhere? And I don’t wanna see any wrappers lying around, got it?” 

“Don’t worry your pretty head about it, Samsquatch. It’s as good as done.”

Sam nodded tightly, trying to squelch his elation at the not-quite-a-compliment, and stalked off into his room. He had an essay due that Tuesday, and he was only half-done—he couldn’t afford to be distracted by Gabriel today.

After a few minutes of staring at his laptop screen, however, there came a knock at his door.

“Hey, Sam? Can I come in? I wanna show you something.”

Sam really, _really_ needed to work on his essay. But it was Gabriel, so he said—“Sure.”

Gabriel stepped in, holding a small black packet in his hand. He grinned.

“I remember you mentioned you’d never had Pop Rocks,” he said, shaking the candy. “You _have_ to try ‘em. It’s almost a spiritual experience. Here—”

He walked towards Sam where he sat on his bed, and tore off the top of the packet. Sam was about to take it from him, he _swore_ he was, but before he could Gabriel reached out and gently thumbed his mouth open.

Sam couldn’t breathe. Gabriel’s hand was soft and warm against his stubble-pocked cheek.

“Stick out your tongue,” the shorter man said, and Sam obeyed without thinking. He couldn’t think. How could he _possibly_ think?

Gabriel tipped the packet, and a small pile of tiny crystals fell onto Sam’s tongue. He could feel them fizzing lightly against the flesh, and it was _weird._ What was weirder, however, was the fact that Gabriel’s hand was still on his face, his thumb still brushing his lower lip, his brilliant amber eyes still peering into Sam’s own. Sam’s heart was pounding in his chest; he could feel his cheeks growing hot. Something was passing between them, and it was bright and it was joyous and dear god Sam’s mouth was _still hanging open—_

Then Gabriel dipped his head and closed it with a kiss.

Sam reached up to cling to the back of Gabriel’s neck. His mouth was hot and insistent on Sam’s, and when their tongues met the Pop Rocks just fucking _exploded,_ crackling sweet and sharp and if this wasn’t the greatest thing Sam had ever tasted then he would shave his goddamn head.

The kiss slowed, and the two young men spent a small eternity trading sugarbursts between them. After one last lazy suckle at Sam’s lip, Gabriel pulled away, leaving both of them red and swollen and breathless.

“Gabe…” Sam gasped, unsure of how exactly to follow that.

Gabriel gave a tight smile. “Sorry. I, uh, I don’t know what I was thinking. It won’t happen again.”

Sam shrugged. “It… it can, if you want to. I…” he swallowed. “I liked it. And I’ve wanted to for… a while.”

“Yeah?” The other man’s smile widened. “Well, in that case, I, uh… I should let you know that I only did that to get my Pop Rocks back.”

Sam gave him a _look._ Gabriel happily kissed it away.

**Author's Note:**

> In one hand, I had a package of Pop Rocks. In the other, I had… well, technically that hand was empty, but metaphorically speaking I was holding Sabriel feels. I brought them together and birthed this piece of fluffy goodness.


End file.
